


Beautiful Bloated Barbarian

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Overweight, Pregnancy, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Boudica is feeling pretty unneeded, until she decides to voice those feelins to her master directly...





	Beautiful Bloated Barbarian

**Author's Note:**

> Commission by Lord-OZ on Deviantart

The halls of Chaldea were quiet this time of night, and yet not quiet enough, as the soft clack of shoes hitting the pristine floor was enough to echo throughout the long and winding corridors. The owner of these shoes, the Rider servant Boudica, was taking a small stroll to try and clear her head. Although, it didn’t help her out as much as she had hoped. The longer she spent trying to clear her head of thoughts of being useless, the more they permutated within and caused no end to her grief.

It had all started when she had been raised to her strongest point by her master, a bright young man with an ever wonderful smile towards any and all heroic spirits under his command. Boudica was one of the first to heed his call, and she did her best to defend him against the legions that they were forced to face during the Singularity Crisis. She was even able to lend him a grand hand during the visit to olden Rome, where her skills made short work of the local population that had been turned against them…

Yet, despite this, it had been several weeks since he last fielded her into proper combat. Sure, she had helped him gather resources to raise her fellow spirits to their greatest potential, but that’s about all she was useful apparently. She had only been called upon to deal with those blasted doors that served to fill his coffers, and nothing else. This left her feeling rather dissatisfied, disillusioned even, which resulted in the redheaded servant having this nightly walk alone.

As she continued to stroll along, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye… her master’s bedroom. There were sounds coming from within… Normally, she wouldn’t ever have considered taking a peek and disturbing her master’s privacy, but given her current state of mind, she had to make sure that he wasn’t up to anything horrible.

“Master? Are you awake?” Boudica asked aloud as she knocked on the door to his room, only for her third knock to meet flesh. Her master had quickly bolted towards the door in the time it had taken her to knock twice. It took her but a few seconds to process that he had done this, and it made her jump slightly in surprise. “Please don’t do that, Master, my old bones aren’t ready for a scare like that!” She nearly shouted, but kept her tone rather hushed. Despite her agitated and depressed mood, she didn’t want to wake anybody up at this hour.

“I’m sorry, Boudica, I didn’t mean to scare you. Please, come in.” Her ever positive master replied with his trademark smile as he encouraged her to step inside, taking a seat on the bed as she closed the door behind her. “I suppose this is about how I’ve been taking care of you lately, isn’t it?” He quickly pointed out exactly what Boudica had on her mind, making her blush as his smile only grew wider, curving in a sympathetic manner. “I should’ve told you earlier… what I had in mind for the woman that’s kept me safe for so long.”

“What you had in mind…? What do you mean, Master?” Boudica asked in a bewildered manner, before her master planted his hand on her shoulder with a small smile on his face, and presented a little box to her. He opened up the box, and presented her with a ring with a beautiful gem adorning the top of it. Unfortunately for the master, she didn’t quite get it, given how her head began to tilt to the side… “A… Ring? What’s so special about a ring like this, Master?”

The young man chuckled and snapped his fingers, forgetting that the cultures the servants came from typically were very different from the cultures of the present. “Well, in my time, this is how you’re meant to propose to somebody… Because, Boudica, I want you to be my lover, not my servant.” The young man explained, with such an earnest look in his eyes.

The redheaded servant immediately started to blush as she was blatantly told what the ring meant, and the red crept across her entire face before she even had a chance to respond. “I… Master, we’re not supposed to stay with you like this… You’re not supposed to treat us like humans, not to this extent at least!” The older woman tried to protest, before the young man planted his finger straight on her lips. “You didn’t answer, Boudica. I want you to tell me, straight from the bottom of your heart… Do you accept my love?”

The Servant looked around in the room, trying to avoid the question… Before she finally let out a deep sigh, and returned the smile that he gave her. “…I do, my dear. You could’ve told me this eons ago, instead of making me worry, and putting me on the spot like this…” Boudica replied, as she took the ring from the box, and gently slid it onto her ring finger… Only for her Master to swiftly kiss her on the cheek, causing her reddened cheeks to deepen in color. However, this time she didn’t make an attempt to protest that she didn’t enjoy it or anything, this time she merely moved her head back towards him, and returned the kiss by planting her lips on his.

What followed was a passionate consummation of love, the two lovers playing around with one another to try and make the most of the night, whether that meant loving hugs and general bodily affection, or just cradling each other in bed, staring longingly into each others’ eyes. Boudica’s question had been answered, and her worries were completely gone… But that hardly prepared her for what was coming next.

Namely, the fact that her master was intending on making their night a bit more special, as evident by how he decided to grasp ahold of her voluptuous breasts. A sharp cry slipped out of Boudica’s mouth, only for the younger of the two to kiss her once more to muffle up the sounds. As their eyes met, his intent was easy to read… and as such, the redheaded Rider spread her legs, fully prepared for what was about to take place.

What followed was a brief, yet striking few minutes. The young Master pumped his rigid yet mature rod straight into her nethers, with enough force to make the tip of his cock pound against her womb. Every thrust knocked up to that tightly shut door to her womb, the seal weakening bit by bit. He was fully intent on knocking her up, and eventually, he had done enough to weaken her. The young master kissed her, wrapping his tongue around hers as his balls emptied themselves into her canal, the baby batter pouring straight into her weakened womb, sowing the seeds for a future generation in one fell swoop. With that, he stayed still. His cock nestled gently inside of her womb as they both drifted off to sleep, smiles plastered on their faces as they both couldn’t be happier.

The following few days came and went, the Rider Servant’s common duties still being as they were, intended to gain more resources for her Master’s armada of servants, but this time she put a lot more effort into performing her job. Unfortunately, this resulted in the older woman being rather short for breath whenever she returned after a good session’s worth of work, and she immediately tried to find her Master each and every time. Eventually, this had to stop in some fashion, as her Master was growing busier and busier with every mission they had to take on.

“Say, Boudica…?” The young Master asked the woman whose head was currently occupying his ever comfortable lap. “Mmm…? Yes, my dear…?” She replied with a bright smile, almost mirroring his own, as her hands were resting on her flat stomach. Evidently, she hoped that life was currently flourishing within her womb, but her duties still came first.. “You’ve been working yourself to the bone lately, and I thought… Maybe there’s a way you can still be full of energy, even after a long bit of combat?” He made a proposal that made the woman’s eyebrow cock up slightly. “What do you mean?” Boudica asked, only for the young man to blush a little.

“Well… I’ve been watching a lot of strange things on the internet, during downtime… I’ve seen that bigger women tend to have a lot of energy nowadays, especially if they’re well-fed…” He continued to speak, while practically lying through his teeth. This was hardly something that actually happened, and more a way to carefully sneak his interests into his lover’s life. Thankfully, the old-fashioned way that Boudica’s mind worked made it easy for her to accept this, as she started to connect the dots.

“You’re saying that the fat that most warriors build up during the winter’s good for something else than heat?” She replied in a rather enthusiastic manner, prompting the young man to nod. “You got it, Boudica! And… Well, I think a fat look would suit you, so…” He continued to trail along, only for the redhead to put a finger on his lips and give him a slight wink. “I know exactly what you want, don’t you worry about it.” She concluded, and sat up in bed before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“If it makes you happy, then I’d happily gain as many pounds as you’d want me to… Just make sure you can get me enough food, otherwise we’re not ‘improving’ my figure in any way.” Boudica chuckled a little, teasing the young master over his choice. “Besides, it might just give the baby a little cushion, while it’s growing!” She laughed heartedly and smiled brightly at the prospect of giving her upcoming child a better time. Her master on the other hand, he could breathe an easy sigh of relief as he didn’t have to worry about her any longer. He’d just have to make sure that the other Servants would be able to cater to her tastes… Thankfully, due to her prior efforts, this would be a cinch.

The following morning, Boudica woke up like it was any other day, except it really wasn’t. For one, a certain absentminded cat (fox) was staring at her from the foot of her bed, her ears twitching as she calmly observed the sleeping warrioress. “A-Ah… Good… Good morning, Tamamo Cat…” The redheaded woman yawned a little as she greeted the strange cat, who waved a little at her with her paw. “Good mornyang, Boudica! Master said to come by with some breakfast, and I think you’re going to love what Eminyan and I cooked up for you!”

Both Sir Archer and the strange cat were made to cook for her? Boudica could hardly believe it, and yet it was true. Not a few moments after the cat had departed from her room, did a certain red-clad archer enter with a few dishes worth of food, sweat dripping down his brow. “She could’ve decided to help me carry all of this…” The man known merely as EMIYA muttered a little to himself as he carefully balanced the dishes, before gracefully putting them down on the bed where Boudica sat.

“This is… this is a feast meant for many, not just a single old woman like me, Sir Archer…” Boudica tried to protest, before he shook his head. “You’re not exactly any old woman, let alone just a woman any longer, are you now?” He said as he punctuated his retort with a smug little grin. Their Master had told him everything. Before the redhead got a moment to defend herself, his expression melted back into a caring one. “Master’s ordered you to stay in bed for the entire day, maybe even longer. He wants both you and the child to gain enough sustenance so that you can both be healthy. I recommend that you listen to his wishes, lest you want to disappoint him as a lover.” The red-clad Servant explained how things were going to unfold from then on, and placed a small bell on the bedside table.

“Ring this bell, and we’ll get to work on a meal for the two of you. Don’t hesitate to do so either, as Master’s put us both on standby for the next few days as well.” EMIYA continued, and then rubbed the back of his neck. “Truth be told, I was hoping I’d be doing this for somebody I had more of a connection with… But I can’t exactly say I’m disappointed in this. You better treat your lover with as much care as he’s treating you with, understood?” He eventually concluded, letting a little of his emotional mask slip in the process. Boudica looked at the food at her lap, and then at the Archer that had prepared most of it, before smiling.

“I understand, Sir Archer… and thank you for all you’ve done. Both you and Tamamo have my deepest thanks. I’m sure you could make this even better, if it had been the one you loved that you prepared all of this for.” The redheaded servant replied, causing the Archer to twitch slightly. “Yes, I’m sure she would… Anyhow, just ring the bell when you need us.” EMIYA replied with a tinge of worry in his voice, before he departed from the room and left her to her own devices.

Boudica was left all alone, with several dishes worth of food that could probably feed an entire team of servants… and this was all meant for her and the child developing in her womb. With this in mind, the former barbarian picked up a chicken leg and began to dig in. She started out her gorging by eating the food slowly, savoring every little piece of flavor. This kind of slow eating soon stopped however, as the sheer sensation of eating overwhelmed her. She couldn’t help herself. What started as just a little bit of eating turned into straight devouring. Chicken, duck, pig, lamb. All these different meats were practically shoved down her throat as she just ate to her heart’s content.

The more of the food that had been put in front of Boudica was devoured, the more she started to bloat outward. It was as if EMIYA and the Cat’s cooking had a special effect on her physique, something that only Servants would experience… but she was far too busy stuffing herself to notice anything wrong with becoming a fatty. The moment she couldn’t grab anything except for a bone or a piece that was too tender to swallow, she rang the bell, and the Cat came rushing in with a new set of dishes. “Nyaaaaa, slow down, Fatty! Eminyan can’t cook this fast!”

Boudica chuckled and let out a small burp as the Cat tried to protest her appetite, the older woman waving a hand in front of her face to get rid of the lingering smell. “Oh, don’t you worry, Tamamo. He’s doing his best, and it’ll all be ready in time… Now please, leave me with my food, if you would…?” She tried to deflect her concerns, only for the Cat to scoff. “Suuuuuure. Whatever, nyat my problem.” The Berserker Servant plopped the various dishes down on Boudica’s lap and let her enjoy herself for a little while longer.

This cycle of devouring what was in front of her, and then having a little bicker with “the delivery girl” became routine for her over the next few days, as Boudicas waistline continued to grow outward both in length and in width. Her belly was growing, and it wasn’t just because of all the fat that she was stockpiling. She could feel the life within her womb growing, and it was only a matter of time before she’d feel the kicks coming from within… To put it bluntly, EMIYAs miraculous cooking had managed to accelerate her pregnancy. It wouldn’t be long before she’d be able to return her Masters favor of love with a labor of love…

Eventually, Boudica was allowed to do her duties like she previously had, only this time, her fellow Rider class servants were forced to witness how big she had become. Her belly was sagging below her waist. Her hips were about big enough to rival those of a proper brood mother from times gone by. Her breasts were big enough that she could viably be called a cow, and it’d be an understatement… And her ass… it was so plush, that it could support every little pound of weight…

One of the other Riders on the door assignment, Sakata Kintoki, had to rub the back of his neck every time he looked in her general direction. “Oy, Boudica-san. Aren’t you a bit too big to be subjecting yourself to combat like this? I mean, you look like you’re bigger than that the Oni that I’ve had to deal with!” He made a rather accurate observation, only for the redheaded woman to stab her sword through one of those golden doors, making it dissolve into dust. “I’m sorry, Kintoki, I don’t believe you should be complaining as long as I’m doing a good job. Don’t you think so, Sir Santa?” She replied, her red-faced expression looking rather tired from how heavy her body was, as she nodded towards the unfortunately clad British girl that was accompanying them, the grim-faced one. “Keep me out of your argument, I just want to get this over with.” She replied sternly, making both of her cohorts sweat a little.

Once her latest assignment was over, Boudica bid her fellow Riders farewell, and made the trip to her Master’s bedroom, a smile lingering on her tired face. Today was going to be a special day… The day that she was going to reward her Master for everything he had done for her, since he confessed to her. Because of this, she had to prepare for his return, without anybody knowing. Well, most of everyone not knowing, given how she kept having to catch her breath with every few steps. The weight of her body was getting to her.

As the dark of night fell upon Chaldea, the young Master staggered his way down the halls of the complex, taking deep breaths. He had been thoroughly dragged through the proverbial and literal mud today, having to deal with the ordeals in Babylon, so he wanted to just go to his bed and rest the exhaustion away… But, he wasn’t going to relax in just the way he wanted, as evident by what he saw the moment he opened the door to his bedroom.

His lover, overgrown from head to toe, was sitting on the edge of his bed. Across her bloated body draped a see-through nightgown, specifically tailored to fit her curvaceous body so that every single little bit that might entice a man could be seen. Her nipples, her ballooning belly, her hips, her thighs… and especially that beautiful face of hers. All of it could be seen from where he stood… And it was more than enough for his little friend to spring to action down in his pants.

“I’ve been waiting, Dear. Come closer.” She beckoned, leaving the young man a little speechless as he stepped ever closer, his step still slow and staggered from how his day had gone. Eventually, just as he was about to take a seat beside her, he managed to trip over his own feet, landing pleasantly up against his lover, his head and body cushioned by her breasts and belly. This earned him a little giggle from his Servant, who started to caress his head.

“Oh, what do I do with such a wonderful man like you. Wandering off to save the world, and making his subordinates plump his lover up to the point where she’d get ridiculed by the rowdy youths he’s got working under him.” She started to weave together how her day had gone, while she continued to caress and pet the young man’s head all over. “You really should’ve told the others besides Sir Archer and Tamamo. Poor Kintoki seemed out of his mind, watching the fruits of your efforts in action.” Boudica concluded, as she lifted the young man off her body, and onto the bed behind her.

“Well… I never did ask for you to get back into action, Boudica… You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?” The Master admitted with a soft yet dorky smile, which was returned in kind by his lover. “Of course I couldn’t, dear. You may have given me life, but there’s still plenty of fighting spirit left in these old bones… Speaking of which.” The older woman replied, as she climbed onto the bed, causing it to creak a little from the excessive pounds of weight on top of it. The redheaded queen laid with her head against the queen-sized pillow before spreading her legs and presenting her wet labia to the young man she called a lover. “I think you need to try and tame this old timer, before you tell her to stop working while she’s carrying a brood.”

The old-fashioned teasing from the former barbarian that called herself a Rider was enough to make her Lover act, his clothes quickly being tossed off the side of the bed as he mounted her belly and began to grind the tip of his cock up against her nethers. “You could’ve just asked directly, you know. I’m always happy to be intimate with you, Boudica…” He said, the exhaustion still clearly visible in his face as he began to slip the tip of his cock into her lower lips.

Their simultaneous moan filled the otherwise empty room, as the younger of the two started to rock his tired hips back and forth, mustering up just enough energy to get the job done. Tonight, he was going to make his love for her as clear as it possibly could be, even if it meant that she would be permanently sidelined. To accomplish this, the seals on his right hand flared to life, before disappearing into simple outlines. The magic within the signs quickly poured into the sack between his legs, the seed within audibly churned as it armed itself.

The more the young man thrust himself forward, closer the both of them got to their mutual climax, until the final moment fast approached. The sounds of the bed creaking trying its best to deal with the weight of the Rider atop of it grew louder and louder as their love reached a crescendo. The small door that kept his lovers womb sealed was busted open by his powerful thrusts, and with that, he was free to cum as hard as he possibly could. The magic within his balls erupted alongside the seed within, causing a massive eruption of sticky baby batter to erupt forth and fill Boudicas womb, even beyond its normal capacity.

Boudica’s eyes were squarely focused on her young lover as her hands were staying firm on her expanding stomach. The cum within her womb was causing her belly to balloon outward, while also giving the baby within a nice and nutritious bath… This shower of white continued for a few minutes, while the two lovers’ climaxes tapered off, until the cum within was starting to leak out of the same hole that his cock was nestled in. Finally being unable to continue for any longer, the young man passed out up against his lovers bloated stomach, prompting Boudica to reach over and gently run her hand through his hair. He had given her so much, he deserved a little rest now that she had given him a little gift.

“To think this all started, because I was worried you didn’t care about me.”


End file.
